It's Terror Time Again!
by scoobydooislife
Summary: Second chapter up! Fred and Daphne spend Halloween together watching a horror movie. (Originally called Horror). Fraphne! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween! I know it's a day late sorry. Will be uploading chapter 2 soon! Read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Shaggy and Scooby have their Halloween food festival and I have plans with Marcy, so I guess it's just you and Fred tonight," Velma said with a smirk.<p>

"Velma you know it's not like that!" Daphne stomped. But she knew her best friend could see right through her.

"Mhmmm...sure," Velma said with an eye roll. "Well if you have any intentions of getting anywhere I suggest a horror movie."

Velma's words haunted her as she and Fred discussed what they should do. It was October 31, Halloween day and night was soon approaching. Everyone else in the gang had already left to attend their Halloween plans so it was just the two of them.

"How about a horror movie?" Daphne tried to ask casually, however it was hard to conceal her hope.

Fred's stomach was full of butterflies and he could barely speak "Uh ya uh sure… sounds great," This was just Daphne after all, why was he so nervous?

Just Daphne, plain old Daphne. Daphne with her red hair...that floated like a cloud and was softer than silk… and… focus Fred!

Daphne practically danced over to the movie cabinet.

"Hmmm," She crouched down searching for a good movie. For once Daphne wanted to be scared. "How about… MAMA," Daphne read the title already intrigued. It felt like searching for clues.

"Never seen it. Let's watch it!" Fred agreed. "But first, let's get something to eat!"

Daphne sat on her bed pondering whether watching a horror movie was really the best choice. What if it were to become awkward what if… no Daphne it will be fine don't worry so much.

"Daph!" Fred called from downstairs. "Pizza's here!"

"Coming!" she called as she raced down the stairs, although she wasn't as food crazed as Shaggy and Scooby she did enjoy pizza.

"So… Fred…" Daphne tried to search for her words and looked out the window for inspiration.

It was a rather cold night, the wind rattled the trees and stormy gray clouds began to fill up the sky.

"It looks like it's gonna be a short night for trick or treaters" Fred commented taking notice of the weather.

"Ya," Daphne sighed. The anxiety of the movie and the nostalgia of the day all hitting her at once.

She thought back to when they were kids. Before the house, even before the mystery machine. Scooby was just a puppy and the gang was at the start of elementary school. Velma in Kindergarten was already at a 4th grade reading level, Daphne in first grade began to appreciate the world of fashion, Fred also in first grade, dreamed of cars and traps. Shaggy and Scooby, well they were almost as food crazy as they are to this day.

Oh and their Halloween costumes… Velma always dressed as her favorite character in a book. Daphne always dressed as a princess which then turned to a cat as she grew up. Shaggy and Scooby always wore crazy costumes. And Fred… he always wore a costume that addressed his "manliness."

Daphne couldn't help giggle and the fond memories of her and her best friends.

"What's so funny Daph?" He smiled. Just the sound of her voice lit up his whole world, he couldn't help but grin when he heard her adoring giggle.

"I was just thinking about old times with the gang," They smiled at each other and suddenly Daphne almost jumped out of her chair with excitement. She sat back down and her cheeks turned red with humiliation.

"Hey Freddy…" Daphne looked down at the ground completely embarrassed for what she was gonna say. "I-I I know that we are too old to go trick or treating and all that but-but I think it would still be fun to dress up… right?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes that pierced his heart. He loved the nickname Freddy but only when it came from the goddess otherwise known as Daphne, but to him it was Daph.

Even though her heels and makeup would suggest otherwise, Daphne was really still a child at heart which Fred absolutely adored about her. That was only one of the many things that made Fred's heart drop to his stomach.

"Uh...Freddy?" Daphne tried to regain Fred's attention, it seemed he had been lost in a train of thought.

"Oh ah ya… sorry. Sounds like a plan!" Fred cheered. With that Daphne skipped up the steps with glee while Fred scolded himself for getting lost in Daphne's sparkling blue eyes.

"Freddy are you getting ready or what?" Daphne called from upstairs.

"Ya, I'm coming right now." Fred trotted up the stairs excited for this Halloween more than any other before.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Leave a comment and let me know :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 2 as promised. Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

><p>One important thing to know about Daphne is that she takes "getting ready" very seriously. At times it could be quite annoying when the gang was trying to go somewhere and she would yell "5 more minutes" when in reality it would be more like 15. However, on other occasions Fred found it endearing that she took so much time and care into "getting ready" and applying makeup, even though Fred didn't think she needed any.<p>

Fred forced himself to snap out of his Daphne trance. "Stop it Fred!" he mumbled to himself. "She doesn't like you like that! You have to stop thinking that way!" But how could he? Daphne was his everything, the thought of her being in danger killed him. It was his job to protect her. Well no one ever asked him to but he decided to take on the role instantly after meeting her. That one mystery when the mall was being haunted by terrible toys, Shaggy wanted to change up the searching groups broke Fred. Yes, Shaggy and him were buds but the thought that Daphne could get kidnapped or harmed without Fred there to protect her killed him inside. Even thinking back to that moment got him anxious. Even though he tried to put his feeling aside he knew it was no use. Fred loved her and although he was the leader of the gang and had bravery like no other, the thought of telling Daphne his true feelings was scarier than any other monster they had ever faced.

A familiar sound of cautious heels came tiptoeing down the stairs. Fred rushed over to the end of the stairs to lend her a hand.

"Whoa there kitty cat, be careful. I don't want you breaking any bones with those heels," Fred teased.

"Don't worry I've got 9 nine lives," she winked at him. "So what do you think?" Daphne asked. For some reason Daphne always felt the need for Fred's approval and although he never understood why he really appreciated it. Now that she had passed the obstacle of the stairs he was able to really take in her full ensemble.

"Oh wow. Daph, you're breathtaking!" His cheeks took to a shade of bright red. "But then a again, you always look amazing," he muttered to himself. Or at least he thought she couldn't hear him.

"Aww Freddy, you are truly the sweetest!" She smiled in way that made his heart beat 10 times faster.

She wore a flattering black body suit, cat ears and cute fluffy tail. Her make up was done perfectly, the whiskers were matching exactly and on her nose she drew a little heart.

"Thank you noble knight," she said playfully admiring his costume.

"Haha. Shall we?" Fred held his hand out and Daphne placed her delicate hand in his.

"But first I need to make some popcorn," Daphne reluctantly let go of his hand to go get some snacks.

"Sounds purrfect," Fred winked as he sat down on the couch.

Moments later Daphne walked in holding a big bowl of popcorn and two sodas. She put the popcorn on the table in front of the couch and handed Fred his soda.

"How did you balance all _that _in _those _heels?" Fred asked in complete awe at Daphne's skills.

"Years of practice," Daphne explained and she took a seat next to Fred. "But for now I need a break," she said as she slipped out of her high black heels.

"Haha I bet. Alright are you ready?" Fred looked over at Daphne. He knew that she had been the one to suggest a horror movie but had she really meant it?

"Oh ya. Scared?" She teased. Fred and Daphne had a pretty great friendship. They could tease one another and make jokes just for fun and games.

"Oh ya _I'm _scared. Come on Daph we both know you're the scaredy _cat_ here," he teased back. He took a sip of his soda placed it on the table and grabbed the remote.

"Okay. Here we go…" Fred said as he pressed play. Daphne held her breath, squeezed her eyes shut and gave herself one last pep talk.

"I've got this! It's just a movie. I have dealt with scary mysteries so this will be nothing. But… if I do get scared… it's good I have Fred here to protect me," For some reason that was comforting to her than anything else.

The movie began and much to Fred's disappointment, nothing was very scary yet, so Daphne hadn't jumped to Fred for protection… yet.

Even Daphne herself felt impatient with the movie because although she had been nervous, more than anything she wanted an excuse to get closer to Fred.

Sure there were "creepy" moments per say but nothing at the extent of burying herself in Fred's arms scary. Being fed up Daphne decided to take matters into her own hands.

Trying to be smooth as she could, Daphne slid a little closer to Fred. However, to Daphne's dissatisfaction, this act did not go unnoticed by Fred.

"How you holding up? Scared yet?" Fred said mockingly turning to look straight into her eyes.

Take aback by the blueness of his eyes Daphne almost lost her words, "Oh please, this is nothing. This movie isn't even scary." Fred shrugged and turned back to the movie.

With in minutes Daphne was eating her words.

Now the movie had really become scary. Daphne grabbed Fred's arm just as she did when hearing a monster approach. At this point it was a natural reflex.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Daphne admitted bashfully.

"It's ok Daph, I'll protect you," he comforted, taking his arm out of her grasp, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her in closer to him. "Do you want me to turn it off?" Fred was very hesitant because he loved being able to hold her this close but he wanted what was best for her.

"Aww thank you Freddy, but the movie just got good," she said playfully.

Fred internally sighed with relief. Another quality he admired of Daphne was that even when she was scared or hurt she kept on going and working hard to the end. Her determination was admirable.

With each scared flinch from Daphne, Fred would tighten his arms around her and eventually brought her onto his lap. He held her in his arms and she wrapped her's around his torso and rested her head onto his chest. She had never felt more safe.

* * *

><p>Yay! So what did you think? Leave a comment and let me know! Also feel free to comment any suggestions and ideas you have. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally posted chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I'm considering making this the last chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>As interesting as the movie had become, Fred couldn't help but direct his attention to Daphne, who was sitting in his lap, clinging to him for safety. But his smile soon faded with concern when he noticed that she was shivering.<p>

"Daph?" he whispered trying not to startle her.

"Yeah?" she quietly responded tilting head up to meet his eyes. Only to realize how incredibly close their faces were, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Are you cold?" He asked truly concerned.

"Um no I'm ok.." Daphne lied.

"Daph… you are clearly shivering. Why not just get a blanket? I'll pause the movie," Fred offered. He paused the movie and released his grip from her.

"Nonononono," she refused in an endearing way, snuggling into Fred.

"Why not?" Fred grinned, "she's so strange sometimes," he thought to himself.

"I'm too comfy," she explained, closing her eyes.

"Ok then I'll get you a blanket," Fred began to stand and Daphne clung onto him. He now held her bridal style and she put her arms around his neck for support. "Did you really think I was just gonna drop you?" He teased, referencing to her tight grip around his neck.

"Haha. I don't know," She blushed. A silence came after that, they could hear the rain pitter pattering outside but stared deeply into each other's eyes. Finally, Daphne broke out her trance.

"Can I come with you to get a blanket?" She batted her eyelashes.

"But I thought you wanted to stay on the couch because you were comfy," Fred commented confused.

"No, I want to be with you," she said innocently nuzzling her head into his neck. Fred's stomach filled with butterflies and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst. "Can you carry me?" She gave him a puppy dog face and he almost fainted. "Please?" she kissed him on the cheek.

Fred's face turned bright red "I'll be right back don't worry," he said as he set her down gently on the couch.

"No fair!" she pouted and crossed her arms.

Fred couldn't help but find this adorable. "I promise, I'll be back in a second," he said kissing her forehead.

As Fred went to go get the blanket, he couldn't stop playing back the last two minutes in his mind. They were acting like a couple! "Ok Fred calm down. That doesn't mean anything," he gave himself a pep talk before returning back to Daphne.

"I'm back! Miss me?" He joked. He kneeled beside Daphne who was still in a pout and wrapped her up in the blanket.

"No," she said in a stubborn yet playful way, "lay down," she commanded pointing to where he had been sitting before.

"Alright then," he chuckled. Fred laid on couch just as Daphne had told him to. "Now what?" He laughed. Daphne squirmed up to him and laid down between him and the back cushions of the couch. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. She spread out the blanket so the two of them could cuddle.

Finally, the movie was nearing the end, but Fred worried that he and Daphne would just get up after and pretend nothing had ever happened.

A whisper from Daphne "Freddy?" broke his train of thought.

"Yeah Daph?" He quietly responded turning around so his back faced the screen. He was unprepared to get locked in with her angel blue eyes.

"Sorry for being so...unreasonable before…" she looked away her face consumed by guilt.

Fred put his hand to her cheek bringing her back to face him. "Don't worry about it," he smiled, "you weren't unreasonable, it was cute," Fred blushed.

"Really?" she looked at him with her blue glistening eyes and he took a sharp breath in.

"Yes," he reassured her, "And-"

Fred felt a soft fragile finger placed on his lip "Shhhh," she said "don't ruin it."

Fred was shocked as he felt Daphne move her hand from his lips to his neck, then to his hair. As she moved in closer she whispered, "close your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I end it there or would you like to see another chapter? R&amp;R :)<strong>


End file.
